


Removing the anchor

by DeaTenebrae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell, Tresspasser endscene Solas POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaTenebrae/pseuds/DeaTenebrae
Summary: Trespasser End Scenefor Solavellan Hell Art Challenge
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Lavellan & Solas, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020





	Removing the anchor

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a WIP ... just a small part... pls be gentle - my first try at anything

“And now you know -- what is the old dalish curse -- May the dreadwolf take you?”  
Her reaction to his name -- his real name -- surprised him. There was no rejection, no disapproval showing in her eyes -- only realisation and sympathy. His fears about her reaction dissolved in astonishment. _Impossible._ If he’d told her the day he removed the vallaslin from her face, would it have earned the same reaction? 

Everything he had explained to her, about his past, his reasons -- they did not repulse her. Her recent journeys to the crossroads had given her an understanding of the reasons of his doing -- it was a biased view of course, but he knew her well enough to know she would take it with a grain of salt. Even after threatened that he would see the collapse of her world, the love in her eyes did not waver. Fen'an's smile — though small — held a powerful understanding over him. 

When she asked the unthinkable -- to join him -- his heart churned with elation, but there was no way he could let that happen. Even if it meant that he would lose her, it was not a burden he wished upon her -- he knew the weight of it all too well. No one could fathom what it meant to be directly responsible for the death of every soul one has ever met -- and more. There were places on his path he could not take her with, things he would not have her know or see. Things that would alter the impression she had of him, that could change to look in her eyes forever. Unbeknownst to her, she always had a hand in the difficult choices he had to make. This time however, he could not let that happen. Fen’an needed to stay out of it all, for she would lead him astray from his path, alter his plans solely by being at his side. It broke his heart to turn her down, when all his heart craved was to accept the offer. _This fate is mine alone. Indeed, I would not wish it on an enemy, much less you, vhenan._

The anchor would have killed her, had he not lured her here. To save her life was not the only reason he wanted this last meeting to take place. His heart yearned to see her once more, before he went on his path of eternal solitude. He was here to set her free -- to live a life, to have choices, and to give her the truth he should have trusted her with long ago. To really be seen by her once -- the whole of him, for a change. Her rejection would have made everything so much easier. The love still burning in her eyes, even after he turned her down, was another unexpected surprise. The dread wolf was not made for a happy ending, but she surely was deserving of one and he hoped she would find it somewhere out there. All he needed was to know she lived and was free to do so as she wished. 

He on the other hand had nothing but death at the end of his path. He knew that -- had planned for it, what came unexpectedly was the power of emotions now coursing through him. Bidding farewell to his love was harder than he imagined. He wished he had a choice, but there was no way he could let all of his people down, betray them once again -- and fully aware of it this time. He could not choose love over them, as rare as a love like this may be. 

“I will not have you see what I become” his voice was steady, but bitter.  
In another world…  
Melancholy rolled over him in waves and he suddenly had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He looked into her eyes, that always seemed to know too much, fought down the urge to caress her cheek. In another world… 

Time grew shorter with every passing moment. The spell he cast would not hold back the unavoidable pain the mark would cause for very much longer. They were almost out of time. 

"Solas… Var lath vir suledin!" It was a last plea for him to change his mind. 

“I wish it could, vhenan…”, he really did. But love alone did not suffice. Love could change many things but it would not bring his people back for it was not some kind of magical force. It could drive things, but not actively make any change in the world. He could feel his spell slowly dissolving, the mark was getting stronger with every second. Their stolen moment together was nearing its end. This would be the last time he saw her. He tried to take in every detail of her face when he felt the mark overloading, and had to watch the pain rising up in her. There was nothing he could do to shield her from it now. Taking the power of the mark was the only thing there was left to do. With no way of knowing how the process would affect her, he dreaded going through with it. 

“My love…” He knelt down to her and took her face in his hands one last time. Savouring the feeling of her soft lips against his own.

Wishing. 

“I will never forget you!”. As he turned to go, his steps felt as heavy as stone, outweighed only by his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this lacks the end scene from the story. That would be teasing :)


End file.
